


Holiday Traditions

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred learns about Muggle Halloween customs.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Holiday Traditions

Fred scratched his head and peered into the enormous bowl of assorted sweets.

“So...Muggle kids dress up in costumes, ring strangers doorbells, shout  _ Trick or Treat _ , and receive candy?”

“That about sums it up.” Hermione nodded her head.

The doorbell rang and she served the first group of trick-or-treaters.

“But they give us an option. We could trick them as well, correct?” Fred grinned.

“Fred. No.” Hermione placed her hand on her hip. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back!” Fred called.

Hermione wasn’t sure what he was up to, but she had a feeling it would be interesting.


End file.
